ChurchTime
by CrazySpiderSenses
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Stu, May, and Carter did during their churchtime? Well...this is what I came up with. Not the best story...but I hope you read and comment on this. 3


**Church-Time!**

------------------

(A/N: Yeah, I've been gone awhile, I know. I prolly won't be continuing my Code Lyoko series…mainly because I got lost in the episodes. Anyway, I feel like writing something funny and light…but I'm not really good at it, so please bear with me. 3)

I do not own the characters used and the game Harvest Moon (Though that game rocks!).

If you haven't played Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town or Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town…or any Harvest Moon games (How'd you come across this section?)…I'll give a description of the characters that'll be used in this one shot. 3

Stu: A little kid that lives in Mineral Town. I'm guessing he's around the age of five to seven…he likes to cause trouble…and usually drags other people into it too.

May: She's a little girl that lives in Mineral Town. She the same age as Stu and is his best friend. She's calm and kind…probably the opposite of Stu.

Carter: The minister in Mineral Town. He usually looks after Stu and May when he's not doing confessionals.

Mayor: Well…he's the mayor of Mineral Town.

------------------

A little boy with a marker black hair and playful mud brown eyes raced through the roads of Mineral Town, "C'mon May! We promised Carter that we'd come taste his chocolate cookies today!"

A little girl with big marker black eyes and jet black hair pulled into long braided pigtails stumbled after him, "Stu! The Mayor told us not to run too fast on the main roads! Stuuuu…"

Stu stopped abruptly, tugged at his blue suspenders and grinned from ear to ear. "Sorry May, I just wanna keep our promise to Carter. He made chocolate cookies! Chocolate cookies!" He was jittering with excitement at the thought.

May giggled and smoothed out the wrinkles in her simple red dress. "Right. We shouldn't be late."

"Yipeeee! I can't wait!" Stu jumped and took off before May could even remind him of Mayor's many warnings about running down the main roads.

May shook her head and ran-walked as fast as she could to the church.

_That couldn't even be called an agreement…Stu just wants to eat those chocolate cookies because Carter is so nice!_

The blonde haired minister had a calm smile as he stood outside the church. He soon saw Stu and May approaching him.

"Ah! Stu, May! How are you doing?"

Stu didn't even notice Carter as he dashed straight for the entrance of the chapel. Instead, he rammed straight into the doors.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Before Carter or May could ask if he was okay, he blurted out, "I'm not crying! Really! I'mma big kid, and big kids don't cry!" He then put up a brave pose with his hands on his hips to show that he was okay.

May just giggled as she watched her best friend defend himself. Her eyes brightened as she saw Carter holding a plate of chocolate cookies. "Oh! Stu! Carter has the chocolate cookies!"

"Yipee! Yeah!" Stu hopped over in less than a second.

Carter's smile widened as he watched the little boy wolf down the fudge-covered cookies.

"Help yourself too, May! They were freshly baked for you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Carter!" She brushed her pigtails aside and took a cookie off the plate to nibble on.

Stu shoved about five cookies into his mouth before saying, "Thanfphh Phyoo, Mishptr Carhr!"

Carter chuckled lightly and replied, "You're welcome, Stu."

"Mr. Carter…will you tell us a story?" May stared up at the minister with her big, black eyes. "Please?"

Carter chuckled and nodded his head 'yes.'

Stu spat out some fudge as he exclaimed, "Yay! Storytime!"

"Ew! Stuuuuu…" May shook off the spit-covered crumbs.

Carter gave a warm smile and began, "One time, when I was younger…about twenty years old…" He got cut off by Stu.

"But…twenty? That's ooooooold!"

Carter cleared his throat, "When you get to my age, twenty years is pretty young, Stu." He cleared his throat again,

"Anyway, when I was about twenty years old, I lived in an apartment in the city. The person living in the building next door was very thin…but he never seemed to move from the chair he sat on everyday..." He got cut off by Stu again.

"But…but, how did he go pee-pee then?"

"I don't know, Stu." Carter kept his calm smile as he was used to these questions from Stu.

Then it was May's turn to feebly cut in, "But…Stu's right! …How'd he go to the bathroom?"

Carter sighed as he couldn't get anywhere with these two.

_I'm pretty sure he would've peed in his pants then…or maybe that plant next to him._

Evading the questions, he continued his story, "This man never moved from his chair! He seemed to be old, so he just sat and looked out the window. One day, I found that there was a fire in the building…!" Cut off…again.

"Fire! Was is hot?"

"Yes, Stu."

"Wow!"

Carter continued quickly before there were anymore interruptions.

"…there was a fire in the building next door! There didn't seem to be anyone taking care of this old man, so I rushed over as fast as I could! I got to the old man and tugged at him…"

May quietly asked, "Didn't that hurt the poor man?"

"May, Stu…please, just let me finish."

Both nodded, "Yes, Mr. Carter!"

"As I was saying…I tugged at him…but he didn't seem to budge! I thought this was strange for such a skinny man to be so heavy. I looked down for a second…Then I saw four arms from the ground grabbed at this mans feet! … … … …"

The two kids stared wide-eyed at Carter.

Carter put on a serious expression, then a second after…"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"EEEEACK!" The two best friends tumbled off the church fence (It was only two feet tall) as the minister ended his story.

May was the first to recover, "Speaking of peeing, Stu…did you wet your pants?"

"No!...Well…Mr. Carter, can I have another cookie?"

May giggled and handed her best friend the platter of choco cookies.

-----------------

(A/N: Well…that was my one-shot! I didn't know how to end it, so I just…stopped there. If you know what I can do to add on…please comment! Pwease? 3 )


End file.
